


Souse

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [28]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Souse: soak in or drench with liquidA few small dunes are scattered here and there. The open ocean is dark blue, almost navy, to a soap green painted on the Earth's surface. The sun covered by greying clouds.





	Souse

**Author's Note:**

> JD =John Doe = whomever you want.

Stopping quickly into the closest parking space available, Adam slams on the car's breaks. He pushes the door open, the hinges keeping it connected to the body of the rest of the car. He automatically shuts the door and marches towards JD's office park.

Walking right pass JD's secretary, who is doing her best to keep up with Adam's long strides in her high heels and narrow skirt. 

Opening his door Adam rants, "Come. I'm tried of seeing you work on weekends too. We're going out now," 

"Let me just make one phonecall then we can go, Adam," JD says calmly, picking up his telephone's receiver.

"I'm waiting," says Adam dropping himself into one of the chairs opposite JD's desk.

Finally JD's secretary bursts into his office with a slight huff and puff.

"Sir, oh, nevermind," says Carol when she's greeted by Adam's icy stare.

~

A few hours later Adam stops at an empty beach. A few small dunes are scattered here and there. The open ocean is dark blue, almost navy, to a soap green painted on the Earth's surface. The sun covered by greying clouds.

"It's beautiful, right?" states Adam.

Un-buckling his seatbelt Adam gets out of the car after a while of staring out of the car's front window.

"You're right, it's more than beautiful,' JD says after he too gets out of their car.

Pulling his shoes and socks off, Adam chucks them through the car's open window. JD following Adam's lead. 

Adam uncharacteristically starts running towards the frothy water's edge, JD following suit. Not having a care in the world even when the cold salt water soaks their clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend for the read though and edit.


End file.
